


Night Out

by holtzmann714



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmann714/pseuds/holtzmann714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring Patty and Holtz's friendship; Holtzmann feelings; Holtz/Gilbert angst/jealousy; maybe some making out.</p><p>It's been a long, long time since she let anyone get under her skin as much as Erin Gilbert. Holtzmann didn't even know when it had happened. Yes, she flirted with Erin, but she flirted with everyone. What made Erin so special?</p><p>After Erin leaves for the day, clutching the Scientific American reporter's number, Patty looks over at Holtzmann. "Let's go for a drink, Holtzy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After Rowan and the night in Times Square, things certainly don't slow down for the team. In addition to moving into the firehouse and settling in there, they've been on more calls than ever and the exhaustion is starting to show. Abby continues to complain about her takeout orders, always on the quest for a perfect wonton while Patty prefers to spend her downtime reading and Holtzmann tinkers with her toys.

Erin usually heads home for a few hours in between busts but one afternoon, she's doing her silly flirting with Kevin and Patty notices Holtz, who only pretends to be half watching as she tunes up the equipment, take a long look at the two of them and shake her head slightly before leaving the room. Patty gives her a minute and then follows, finding Holtz on the roof.

"Hey," she says softly. Holtz is staring out at the skyline and doesn't turn to look at her. "I don't want to bother you, but wanted to make sure you're okay."

She gives a slight nod. "I'm fine," she says in a tone that's clearly not fine.

"Uh huh." Patty intones as she joins Holtz.

Holtz lets out a breath. "I thought, I don't know. Maybe. And now I see I'm fooling myself."

Holtzmann is the least likely of any of them to disclose anything personal, so Patty knows this is a huge confession for her.

"I'm sorry, Holtzy. But look, if she can't see how wonderful you are, she doesn't deserve you." She can tell this doesn't change how Holtz feels and she understands that. She's been there too, wanting someone so badly but they don't even see you. "But you know what, baby? We should go _OUT_! I bet girls will be all over you, the brainy ghostbuster. Huh?" Patty sees a smile flicker across Holtzmann's face. "'Atta girl," she laughs.

"You would make a great wingwoman," Holtz admits. "But meeting people in bars isn't really my thing. I like to get to know someone."

"I feel that," Patty nods. "But the offer stands."

*

It happens again a few days later when they're scheduled to do an interview with a writer from _Scientific American_. The guy shows up and immediately Erin is tripping over herself--sometimes literally--to joke and flirt with him. Patty exchanges a look with Holtz, who shrugs and sits back to watch the show, a bemused smirk on her face. Patty knows she's feeling more than she's showing. Holtzmann never even told her she was gay but Patty assumed, what with the obvious crush on Erin, and Holtz never corrected her otherwise.

After Erin leaves for the day, clutching the _Scientific American_ reporter's number, Patty looks over at Holtzmann. "Let's go for a drink, Holtzy."

This seems to perk Holtzmann up ever so slightly. "Okay. Should we invite Abby?"

"If you want. This your party, baby girl."

Patty was right. When they get down to the bar, the same one they went to after Times Square, the people in the bar seem to notice them when they come in. Holtz goes up to order their drinks and when Patty glances over at her, there's a young woman chatting her up at the bar. Patty can tell the girl must have asked a question about their tech because Holtz is explaining something in detail. The girl is nodding along vigorously and points to where she and her friends are sitting. Holtz gestures to their table, smiling at Patty. The girl puts a hand on Holtz's arm and says something in her ear before rejoining her friends.

"See? What did I tell you!?" Patty exclaims as Holtz comes over with their drinks. She's blushing and smiling.

"What? About what?" Abby asks, clueless, looking between them.

"Patty wants to be my wingwoman." Holtz announces with a chuckle. 

Abby's eyes widen in surprise, either at Holtz mentioning dating or Patty being a wingwoman or both. "I think that's a great idea." She raises a glass. "To teamwork."

"To teamwork!" Holtz and Patty chime in, clinking glasses.

After her second beer, Holtz leans back in her chair. "I'll be back in a minute."

Patty glances around and sees Holtz walking up to the girl who was talking to her earlier. The girl looks up as she approaches and smiles, introducing Holtz to her friends, and making room for her at their booth. "Signed, sealed, and delivered, baby!"

Abby turns to see. "Aww, I'm glad. She deserves it."

"Dude, you know she's got a mad crush on Erin, right?"

"Yeeeeah, I kinda figured that was what was going on. But you know, Holtz, she never likes to talk about that stuff. I didn't know how to bring it up!"

"Well, I think my work here is done. You want another round?"

"Sure." But even after another round, Holtz hasn't returned to the table and Abby is nearly falling asleep. "Okay, Abby baby, let's go home."

"What about Holtz?" Abby asks sleepily as she leans against Patty as they get up to go.

"She's cozy with her girlfriend. She can take care of herself." Patty puts an arm around Abby and they walk the couple blocks back to the firehouse.

The next morning, Patty's awakened by the sound of a paper bag being unrolled. She peeks an eye open to see Erin in the lab with a carrier of four coffees and a big bag of something. (Patty hopes it's bagels.) "G'morning," she murmurs from her spot on the couch.

"Good morning, Patty. Did you ladies have a late night again?"

"We went out to our bar for a bit, that's all."

"Oh. And you didn't call me?"

"We weren't trying to exclude you, E, but after you go home, who knows what happens. Now hand me one of those coffees, please." Patty realizes she might have been a little stern with Erin but she's not sure she doesn't deserve it. Abby stumbles in a little bit later and is placated by coffee and pastries.

"Where's Holtz?" Erin asks, picking at a cherry danish. "She never sleeps in."

Abby clears her throat and looks at Patty, who shrugs innocently. Just then, they hear the garage door raise downstairs and a whistling coming up the stairs. Holtz comes in, pausing only slightly when she realizes everyone is awake and watching her. "Morning, everyone."

"Morning, Holtzy." Patty can't hide her smile. Holtz ducks her gaze and heads up to her room.

Erin's mouth has dropped into an O shape. "Did she just..."

Abby starts giggling. "Oh my god."

Holtz re-emerges a few minutes later wearing a different outfit which is masked by the fact that she's wearing one of her long lab dusters over it. "Oh, coffee. Thanks, Erin. And pastries? Sweet!" She's still ignorant of everyone watching her as she walks over to her station and starts to work. Finally, she must notice the quiet because she looks up at them. "What?"

They all three speak up at the same time. "Did you just do the walk of shame?" "I can't believe you!" "Holtzy's got a girlfriend!"

She doesn't quite know what to make of their reaction. "Well, uh. It was an eventful evening and you're all on crack. Can we get back to work now?"

"Yeah, sure, let's get to work," Abby responds, but Patty just laughs. She sees Holtz roll her eyes but shoot a smile her way. Erin's still watching Holtz closely, in a state of disbelief.  
 


	2. Chapter 2

Holtzmann has never had a problem finding someone to go home with if she wanted, but she's never really let herself get to close to anyone romantically. But she finds herself texting the girl she met in the bar, asking if she wants to meet up for a drink or a coffee.

Except the morning she's supposed to go meet her, they get called out on a bust. Normally, she wouldn't even think of it, but it strikes her as they're heading out. "Shit," she says aloud. "Uh, Patty, do you want to drive?"

Patty slows, her eyes widening in shock that Holtz is relinquishing the keys. "Are you feeling okay, Holtzy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. There's just, uh, something I was supposed to be doing. That I'm gonna miss. But it's fine. This is more important. I just gotta make a call."

Patty watches Holtzmann carefully, waiting for more, but she nods, understanding. "Okay. If you're sure."

"Yeah, I am." Holtz climbs in the backseat of the Ecto with Erin and pulls out her phone. At first she doesn't know what to type because she knows everything is going to sound like a lame blow off. She tells the truth. "Hey Jess. I'm so sorry but we got called out on a bust so I can't make coffee. I know this sounds like a line, but it's not. Maybe swing by the firehouse later? We could grab a drink. Again, sorry." She sighs, presses send, and looks up to see Erin obviously peering over at her phone screen even though she's trying to be nonchalant about it. "I swear to god, Erin." Holtz grumbles, shoving her phone in her jumpsuit pocket.

Erin splutters, "What?!" But turns away from Holtz, instead focusing on the buildings flying past.

Holtz feels annoyance and anger bubbling up inside her, two emotions she rarely feels. She keeps glancing over at Erin and shaking her head at her, even though Erin is paying zero attention, but the fact that she's deliberately avoiding her gaze makes Holtzmann even more annoyed.

She tries to swallow her feelings as they arrive at the bust and concentrate her energies on the ghost, but Patty keeps having to save her.

"You sure you're alright, Holtzy?" she asks as they're ducking around a corner.

Holtz doesn't answer, instead using the moment to catch her breath, and then nods at Patty to head back into the fracas. "Let's end this!" she yells, pulling out her proton guns.

Afterwards, as they're taking off their gear and putting it back in the Ecto, Erin points to something. "Holtz, your leg."

Holtz looks down and sees the blood on her jumpsuit. Odd, that she didn't feel it. Handing off her pack to Patty, she squats down, rolling up her pant leg to reveal a three inch long gash across her shin.

"Jesus, Holtzmann," Abby frowns. "Are you okay?"

"Does it hurt?" Erin chimes in.

"Holtzy, when did that happen? Why didn't you say anything?"

Her hands are shaking and she wants to tell them to back off, but she doesn't. "I'm...you know what, can we just head back to the lab? This isn't a big deal, but I just want to be home."

"Of course, Holtz," Abby nods, knowing when Holtzmann is feeling too overwhelmed to really engage. Patty and Erin exchange looks but follow Abby's lead. Holtz breathes a sigh of relief as she sits down in the backseat. Patty joins her this time, Erin sitting up front with Abby. Patty gives Holtz's elbow a little squeeze and when Holtz looks over at her, she tosses her a little wink. Holtz shoots her a small smile. "Thanks for having my back today, Patty," she murmurs.

"You're welcome, baby."

Holtz remembers Jessie and pulls the phone from her pocket. There's a simple text that reads, "I understand. Good luck. Text me after?" This was followed a few minutes later by a row of ghost emojis, which makes Holtz smile. She texts back, "We're fine. Wanna come by the firehouse? We have pretty good coffee." Jessie replies almost immediately, "Sure thing. See you soon."

She carries her pack inside but then heads straight to the bathroom, rummaging through the medicine cabinet. "How do we not have any bandages!?" she yells.

"We don't?" A soft voice comes from the doorway. She turns to see Erin.

"Apparently not." Holtz slips off her shoes and places her foot up onto the sink's edge, trying to at least rinse her cut clean. When she looks up, expecting to see Erin in the mirror, she's gone, but she reappears a moment later, a small strip of fabric in her hand.

"Here. I don't know if this will help or not." It's one of her silk pocket squares or a scarf. It's beige, like most of Erin's clothes, but has a colorful paisley pattern on it.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"You can tie it around your leg like a tourniquet." Holtz just stares back at her, unconvinced that little piece of fabric will even go around her leg. "Here, I'll do it." Erin's arm brushes Holtz's back as she passes and Holtz has to close her eyes and remind herself to breathe. Erin slips the piece of fabric down around Holtz's leg. It feels good, the cool, silky fabric against her skin. Erin pulls the ends tight and ties a small knot, her fingers brushing against Holtz's leg as she finishes. "Well, it's not as protective as a band aid, but maybe it will help a little." She looks up and not expecting Holtzmann's intense gaze, quickly looks away.

"Thanks, Erin."

"No problem." And then Erin is gone.

"Holtz!" Abby shouts a minute later. "You have a visitor."

_Oh, right_ , she thinks, as she rolls her pants back down, covering the paisley scarf. She finds Jessie standing in the middle of the garage, admiring the Ecto.

"This car is awesome!" she says by way of greeting. "Did you design it?"

"Yeah," Holtz answers proudly. "I spruced it up."

"It's great." Jessie looks over at Holtz with a distinct smile. Holtz realizes what she's waiting for, some sort of greeting or kiss.

"Oh," Holtzmann says, not sure how to explain. "Um, it's not that I'm not glad to see you, but I'm not really big on PDA. It makes me uncomfortable."

"That's okay," Jessie says, although Holtz can't tell if it's really okay or she's being nice. "Can I at least give you a hug? Since you just survived a bust?"

This makes Holtz chuckle. "Sure, I do like hugs."

Jessie steps forward and envelops Holtz into a long hug. Holtz lets her arms wrap around Jessie, too, and she realizes how nice it is to have someone to hold. She doesn't want the hug to end and when Jessie begins to pull away, Holtz's hand lingers at her hip. "Okay, I take back what I said earlier. Come 'ere." She grips Jessie's hip and pulls her back into her, giving her a long, slow kiss.

Holtz hears a small noise behind them, but she doesn't stop, especially when Jessie's hand is slipping inside her jumpsuit like that and...

"Oh god, sorry," she hears Erin's flustered voice behind them and her feet treading back up the stairs.   
  
Holtz's hand loosens on Jessie's hip and she pulls away. "Sorry," she murmurs to her.

"It's okay. Who was that? She wasn't with you at the bar the other night."

"Oh, that's Erin." Holtz had forgotten Erin wasn't there, but of course she hadn't been. She's half the reason she went home with Jessie that night. It occurs to her that Jessie is watching her expectantly, so she changes the subject. "How was your morning? Besides me cancelling?"

"Pretty uneventful. How was yours? Obviously more exciting than mine."

Holtz shrugs. "It's just my job. I was having a kind of off day, actually. Patty kept saving my ass. Oh, and I cut my leg."

"What?" Jessie glances down. "Oh no, can I see?"

"Yeah, but let's get of the garage. Come see my floor."

"You have a whole floor?"

They pass through the main lab area and Abby and Patty smile at Jessie politely. Erin, on the other hand, doesn't even seem to notice them which Holtzmann mentally notes.

Jessie is suitably impressed by all of Holtz's equipment and lets her ramble on about it, a smile on her face. She's very patient and very awed by Holtz's smarts and she's cute and interesting and smart, too, and that's all Holtz has ever really needed to feel physically attracted to a girl. Holtz pours them both coffee, but the cups end up getting cold because Jessie asks to see Holtz's cut on her leg and well, one thing leads to another. They both try to be quiet, but they both giggle whenever one of them shushes the other, and dear god, the way Jessie grips the sheets is enough to make Holtz come completely undone.

Jessie kisses Holtz's shoulder lazily and pushes her hair back a little so she can see her face better. "Do you really feel that way about PDA?"

"Yeah, mostly. I'm a pretty private person, actually."

"I like that about you."

_You barely know me_ , Holtzmann wants to say, but she doesn't. She knows she should say something complimentary back and she mentally searches for something, but honestly, she's spent one night with Jessie. Their date today was supposed to be a time to get to know each other better, but Holtz knows that wouldn't have gone as Jessie had planned it, either. She would have sidestepped the personal questions by making a joke and then changing the subject, asking Jessie questions about herself instead. Most girls loved to talk about themselves and hardly noticed if they walked away knowing less about Holtz than they had when the date started.

Holtzmann sits up slightly and takes a swig of her coffee and blanches. "Cold?" Jessie asks. "We could still go out for coffee."

"Um, actually, I should probably get back to work." She sees Jessie's hurt look, but continues on. "We usually decompress together after a bust, talk about the events, in case anything hints at a larger plot."

"Okay. I mean, that's fine, but I'm confused why you asked me over here if you knew you had to work."

"I didn't think it would be like this. I just wanted to say hi and apologize for cancelling this morning but then things got, ah, carried away."

"Yeah, I guess they did."

Holtz walks her downstairs, sending her off with another long, slow kiss. “Thanks for coming by. Sorry it was so short.”

Jessie shrugs. “It's okay. I'm glad I got to see you.”

Holtzmann watches her cross the street and disappear down the steps of the subway station. When she appears upstairs, she expects to endure some gentle ribbing from her colleagues, but they hardly say a word. They really were paying attention when she told them to back off earlier. “I'm glad to see Jessie again,” is all Abby says.

As she's starting to set up her post-bust assessment tools, a wave of tiredness sweeps over her, and she steps out to the kitchen to pour herself another cup of coffee. She finds Erin there, making a cup of tea. “Oh hey, sorry, I can wait until you're done.”

“No, it's okay. The coffee's hot, Patty just made some.” Holtz reaches around Erin to get a mug and as she's pouring the coffee, Erin pipes up again. “So how was your girlfriend?”

Holtz clinches her teeth. “She's great. She's really smart and cute and actually interested in my toys and ideas. She really gets all the-”

“Holtz. Holtz,” Erin is saying.

But Holtz ignores her, continuing on. “And she's forgiving and gentle.”

“Holtz. Holtzmann!” Erin gestures wildly to the coffee pot, which Holtz is still holding at an angle and she finally realizes that she's filled her cup so that it's overflowing and hot coffee is spilling down over the counter's edge and onto her shoes.

“Shit!” Holtz flings the coffee pot into the sink and pulls down the roll of paper towels, mopping up her mess. Erin is just standing there. “You can go!” she yells.

Erin doesn't have to be told twice and turns on her heel and leaves. Holtzmann cleans up the mess until the kitchen is spotless, taking as much time away from Erin as possible. When she's done, she realizes her hands are shaking so badly that she's not sure she needs coffee after all. Instead, she pours herself a glass of water and takes a sip. She _never_ gets upset. In fact, whenever one of her co-workers is having a bad day, she's the one who tries to make it better, knowing what makes her friends laugh or dispensing their favorite foods. But today, it feels like no one knows what to do for her. Patty and Abby tried, she knows, but Erin...

It's been a long, long time since she let anyone get under her skin as much as Erin Gilbert. Holtzmann didn't even know when it had happened. Yes, she flirted with Erin, but she flirted with _everyone_. What made Erin so special? Was she jealous because Erin flirted with Kevin and _Scientific American_ reporters and any guy who talked to her in a bar?

Was she attracted to Erin because she couldn't have her? _Bingo._  
  


  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

She needs reinforcements. She's surprised that at the end of the day, it's just her and Patty in the lab. “Hey, Patty,” she calls. “Want to grab a drink?”  
  
“Sure, baby. You don't have to ask me twice.”  
  
She half expects Patty to question her about the events earlier that day—her bad mood, Jessie at the firehouse—but she gives Patty a lot of credit for respecting personal space when she needs to. Instead, as they walk to the bar, they talk about that morning's bust.  
  
“Man, I was really off my game today,” she realizes, shaking her head. She's grateful that Patty was there.  
  
“You want to talk about it?” Patty asks gently.  
  
Holtz lets out a big sigh. “I don't know what's going on with me.” That's all they say about it as they arrive at the bar and order their drinks. She finds them a secluded booth near the back, partially because it's a good place to chat and partially because she doesn't want anyone to recognize them.  
  
She's still quiet and contemplative as they settle with their beers, so Patty starts talking about the book she's reading—well, books, there's always more than one—and she mentions that she's been meaning to read Abby and Erin's book.  
  
A look must pass over her face at Erin's name because Patty asks, “What? You think I won't get it?”  
  
“No, no, that's not it at all.” She takes a swig from her beer. “It's Erin.”  
  
“Uh oh.”  
  
“She's distracting. And annoying, to be honest.” _And cute_ , she thinks.  
  
Patty tries not to smile but she can't help it. “You've just got a little crush, baby. It's okay.”  
  
“But I taught myself a long time to stay away from straight girls. Girls where there was no chance of them liking me back.”  
  
“I get that, but I'm not always sure it works like that. People end up falling for people that don't reciprocate their feelings or are bad for them. It happens.”  
  
She sighs again. “Shit, you're right. I didn't think about it that way.”  
  
“Is that why Jessie came over to the firehouse today? Were you telling her about Erin?”  
  
“Oh no, god no. We were supposed to have a date this morning, but then the bust happened...anyway, no, that's not why she was there.” She can feel her cheeks burning and hopes that Patty doesn't notice.  
  
“Do you like her?”  
  
“I don't know her. I guess I don't know Erin either, but my brain doesn't seem to care. Or my heart, whichever.”  
  
“I think there's only one solution to this problem.” Holtz dreads Patty's words even though logically she knows it's the only solution to feeling torn in two. “I think you have to tell Erin how you feel because then you'll know how she feels and then, either way, you can move on.”  
  
“I can't ask her that!”  
  
“Holtz, cmon. Otherwise you're going to torture yourself.”  
  
“Did she ever call that Scientific American guy?” Patty shrugs. “Could you find out for me, please?”  
  
“Yeah, I can probably do that, Holtzy.”  
  
“Thanks, Patty,” Holtz smiles for the first time that night, her dimples showing. “You're a good wingwoman.” That makes Patty laugh.  
  
Holtz doesn't spend much time in the lab the next day, which is hard for her, but is probably the first time since the four of them came together that she gave herself a break. Instead, she spends time holed up in her room, catching up on her quantum mechanics journals. Around noon, she starts to get hungry and the firehouse seems pretty quiet, so she sneaks to the kitchen to quickly make herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She uses the same knife for the peanut butter and jelly because she knows Erin hates that. Erin practically lives off pb&j when she's around the lab and Holtz has seen her perfectly cut sandwiches, her meticulous plate with hardly any crumbs or jelly smears. As opposed to Holtz, who was constantly getting food crumbs or sticky stuff all over her equipment. Another reason why Erin was so annoying. She was perfect. Uptight, really.  
  
She takes her sandwich and her journals up to the roof, settling down into one of the reclining deck chairs Patty had procured for the roof. The sun feels good and she slips out of her silk robe and shoes, revealing a ratty crop top and loose fitting pants. Holtz sheds the crop top, too, since she's wearing a sports bra. Enjoying the sun on her pale skin for a couple minutes, Holtz finishes her sandwich and puts down her journal, lying back in the chair and closes her eyes against the sun's rays.  
  
A couple minutes later, she hears someone clear their throat. She squints against the sun, only opening one eye, but she can make out Erin in the doorway to the roof, not so subtly eyeing her pale torso. Holtz sits up on her elbows and proceeds to make a show of putting her crop top back on. “You don't have to leave on my account,” Erin insists, but Holtz flings her robe over her shoulder and grabs her plate and journals.  
  
“I'm not. Just don't want to get sunburnt.” She marches past Erin without a second glance. Back in the lab, Abby and Patty look up with surprise as Holtz appears.  
  
“Hey, we were wondering where you were,” Abby declares.  
  
“Did you oversleep again?” Patty asks.  
  
Holtz shakes her head and returns her plate to the kitchen. She comes back into the lab and lets Abby know she'll be in her room the rest of the day if she needs her. Abby looks worried but doesn't question her. Patty catches Holtz's eye as she starts to leave. Patty subtly nods up to the roof. Holtz shakes her head. Patty looks disappointed.  
  
She goes back to her room and cracks the window open, but listening to the sounds of the New York traffic on the street below isn't quite the same as the sun and gentle breeze on the roof.  
  
 _Whatever_ , she thinks. _It's my roof, too_. She leaves her robe behind this time, but takes her journals and grabs her sunglasses and climbs back up the stairs.  
  
The sight from the rooftop doorway leaves her breathless. Erin has followed her lead except she's taken it one step further, wearing a blue and white striped bikini, her long legs stretched out in front of her on the deck chair as she lays back, basking in the sun.  
  
Holtz swallows thickly. She sits down, a chair over from Erin, and proceeds to strip off her crop top again. Erin doesn't say anything, but Holtz can feel her watching. “You should probably use some of this,” Erin offers gently. Holtz looks over and Erin's holding out a bottle of sunscreen. “You're fair skinned, like me,” she continues.  
  
“Okay, thanks.” Holtz nods, taking it, but trying not to let her gaze fall onto Erin's body. She has such a flat stomach.  
  
She sets her glasses on her head, starting to apply the sunscreen to her face, but she's squinting against the sun and must accidentally get some on her eyelashes, because the next thing she knows, one of her eyes is burning pretty badly. Her hands are covered in sunscreen and she doesn't have a way to grab anything to wipe her eye. “Uh, ow. Erin, can you hand me my shirt or something.”  
  
“Oh, jesus, Holtz,” Erin says, her voice lilting up like she's about to laugh, but she manages not to. “You've got it everywhere.”  
  
“It's in my eye and it's stinging,” Holtz is breathing shallowly, in and out. Erin kneels in front of her, grabbing her top and wiping at her eye. Immediately, Holtz feels relief. “That's better.”  
  
“Here, let me see. Can you open it?” Erin puts down Holtz's crop top, looking up at her. She puts a hand to her cheek, gently, just for a second before she lets go, but then Holtz feels Erin's thumb sweeply softly across her eyelid. “I don't think it's sunscreen. Maybe just a rogue eyelid.”  
  
It feels better already, but Holtz doesn't want to tell Erin that. She wants her to keep touching her face. “Hey, Erin?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I like you.” Holtz exhales. She sees the confused look on Erin's face before it turns to panic.  
  
“Uh, what?” Erin clears her throat. She's not touching Holtz anymore.  
  
“I do and I know you like Kevin or the _Scientific American_ guy or your ex-boyfriend or whoever, but I just wanted to tell you and I know you probably don't like me back, because like I said, guys, but yeah, I just needed to say it, so I can move on because there's no chance of you liking me back.” Holtz can barely make eye contact, she's so nervous.  
  
Erin's biting her bottom lip and her eyebrow arches up as Holtz finishes her rambling. “Are you done?”  
  
“Yeah. Except no hard feelings and I think it's better for me to say it. Get it out there. We'll be able to work together without distraction.”  
  
“Holtz?” Erin says, yet again interrupting her rambling.  
  
“Yep?” Holtz manages to look Erin in the eye. (Well, mostly. She might sneak a peek at that bikini top now that it's close up.)  
  
“One thing about that.” She pauses. “There might be a chance.”  
  
Holtz is pretty sure she's hearing things. “ _What?_ ”  
  
“Of liking you back.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Holtz.” Erin rolls her eyes.  
  
“No, I just...I'm sorry, I blacked out. What did you say?” Holtz is grinning now, clearly teasing.  
  
“I said,” Erin leans in closer. “There might be a chance of...” Holtz leans forward, catching Erin by surprise as she kisses her. Erin doesn't pull away. In fact, her hands are on Holtz's shoulders, her fingertips brushing up into the hair at the nape of her neck.  
  
“A chance of what, again?” Holtz asks as they take a moment. Erin smiles, rolling her eyes again. She realizes Erin is still kneeling awkwardly next to her and Holtz pulls her up and Erin re-arranges herself, settling down into Holtz's lap. Holtz isn't sure if Erin's cheeks are pink because of the sun or because she's blushing, but it's the most adorable thing she's ever seen.  
  
“Me liking you back,” she says softly.  
  
“Mmmhmm.” Holtz's chest is pounding and she's sure Erin can see her heart hammering. But Erin doesn't seem to notice, instead she lets her fingers brush across the nape of Holtz's neck again. Holtz momentarily lets her eyes close, enjoying the sensation and the weight of Erin on her lap. She peeks an eye open, something occurring to her. “Have you been hiding this bikini just to torture me?”  
  
Erin's eyes widen. “Excuse me, you're the one always prancing around the lab in your crop tops! It's not like I wear this out to busts.”  
  
“I guess we don't know what you wear under your coveralls.”  
  
“Shut up!” Erin gasps and digs her elbow into Holtz's stomach and Holtz, fighting back, tickles Erin. “Stop,” she laughs breathlessly. “That's not fair.” Holtz's hands still, slipping to Erin's hips and this time it's Erin who leans in for a kiss. She's hesitant and cautious, even in her kisses, but Holtz knows if there's one thing she's good at it's teaching people to let go, even Erin, even if it's just a little. To prove it, Holtz nips at Erin's lower lip and Erin lets out a low moan. Holtz's grip on Erin's hips tightens as she kisses her fully.  
  
“What about your girlfriend?” Erin asks a moment later.  
  
“She was never my girlfriend,” Holtz corrects her. Erin gives her a look. “She wasn't!”  
  
“Holtz, c'mon. I saw you two making out by the Ecto.”  
  
“Hey, I can't help it if she was impressed with my skills.” She cringes, realizing how that sounds.  
  
“Okay.” Erin starts to lift herself off her lap, but Holtz snags her wrist.  
  
“Erin.”  
  
“Holtz.”  
  
“I know how it looked, with Jessie, but I promise you that's not the same as-” She stops herself, realizing she's exposed her feelings enough for today. What if Erin was happy to let her think this was a possibility when it really wasn't?  
  
“Not the same as what?”  
  
“Nothing,” she shakes her head. “Never mind.”  
  
Erin watches her carefully for another minute before picking up her stuff and Holtz gets the distinct feeling that in Erin's mind, this little roof escapade never occurred at all. “Well, better get back to work.”  
  
“Right, yeah.” Holtz pulls her crop top back on but lets Erin go ahead. _Not the same as you and me._


End file.
